This invention relates to a system for sensing acoustic signals. More particularly, this invention relates to a compact sensor of acoustic energy relying on a laser Doppler velocimeter and at least one hollow spherically-shaped shell vibrationally displaceable by impinging acoustic signals.
Many conventional acoustic transducers are made from arrays of ferroelectric and/or magnetostrictive transducer elements that typically can extend in lengths from ten to one hundred times the wavelengths of the frequencies of interest. These costly arrangements can be not only massive and cumbersome arrangements but may require elaborate support structure and have excessive power requirements.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a cost effective, relatively compact acoustic sensor system operable in the passive and/or active modes and having a laser Doppler velocimeter and at least one hollow spherically-shaped shell vibrated by impinging acoustic energy to determine direction and range to targets of interest.